Night Of The Livind Dead McGuire Style
by RTds9
Summary: What happens when our favorite group of teens wreck their car in a woods full of zombies?Why major bloody character death of course!
1. Zombies and Party Favors

I thought since it was close to Halloween why not turn a Halloween story out. I don't know if I will finish it before Halloween but who cares.

Title-Night Of The Living Dead McGuire Style

Rating-Very rated R in the future

Warning-Many major character deaths, cursing with a little bit of zombie cannibalism thrown in (I hope this doesn't get me kicked off this board)

Disclamier-Lizzie McGuire nor Night of The Living Dead is owned by me.

"Larry do you even know where in the hell we are?!" Lizzie asked as she looked out the window of the SUV they were riding in to see the sun just about to go behind the large amounts of woods that surrounded them on both sides of the road.

"Just sat back and try to simmer down back there McGuire." Larry said never taken his eyes off the road "My uncle use to live close by these parts and I use to spend a lot of time around here during the summer. So yes I know where we are so just calm down and enjoy the ride."

"What ever Larry." huffed Lizzie as she sat back in her seat and started to look out the window again. She was starting to have the strangest feeling that they had been driving around in circles for the last hour. And after looking out and seeing the sun starting to go down behind the large amounts of woods that surrounded them, Lizzie was not a happy camper.

"What's the matter Lizzie? Are the big bad woods outside scaring you?" came the voice from the passenger seat directly in front of her.

"Shut up Gordo!" Lizzie muttered as she saw Miranda cover her mouth and start snickering while sitting next to her in the SUV.

Lizzie watched as Gordo hand suddenly came from around the seat and pointing his finger at her. Slowly Gordo hand bent in what Lizzie could only describe as a witches claw hand. Crossing her arms in frustration Lizzie watched as Gordo slowly turned in his seat to face her with an evil grin on his face.

"Theeeeyyrrreee coming to get you Lizzie!" Gordo let out in moan slowly drawing out some of his words.

"I said shut up Gordo!" fumed Lizzie very pissed off now.

But Gordo was on a roll now and wasn't going to be stopped that easily "That's right Lizzie there coming for you!" Gordos grin spread even farther across his face as he slowly reached his hand toward her "They've been dead for a long time now Lizzie! They're very horny! They're out there in the dark right now looking for some hot young blonde thing. And when they find her they're just going to......JUMP HER BONES!!" Gordo yelled suddenly grabbing Lizzie arm and scaring the living hell out of her.

"GOD DAMN IT GORDO!!" yelled Lizzie smacking Gordo hand as he drew it back while smiling.

"Oh my God that was so damn funny!" howled Miranda with tears rolling down her face as she was choking up with laughter.

"I didn't think it was that damn funny!" Lizzie muttered glaring at her two best friends.

"Well all I can say if THEY are out there thank God they're only looking for blondes." said Miranda smiling as she used her fingers to twirl a strand of her long dark black hair.

"Would you dorks try to be a little more quiet up there!" came the loud voice from the last seat of the large SUV" And what the hell is taken so long?! Shouldn't we have been there already?"

"Could someone please remind me why we invited Kate to go along with us to this party?" sighed Gordo.

"We didn't invite Kate. She invited herself remember?" said Larry from the drivers seat "Right after she found out we were going to a party being thrown by college guys."

During they're last year of high school Gordo and Larry had been accepted and were taken a few college level classes. During a tour of a nearby college campus the guys had stopped in a local coffee shop and had made friends with a few of the guys there. It was said guys who had invited Larry,Gordo and few friends to an all night bash they were throwing way back in the woods. And the gang soon found out that when Kate got wind about the party there was no stopping her. She would be at any party being thrown by college guys!

"Yep" Lizzie smiled "and than Kate managed to invite Ethan who in turn invited Claire and last but not least lets not forget about Parker." After mentioning Parkers name Lizzie gave Gordo a very large grin. And the grin got even bigger when she saw a frown spread across Gordo face.

"Can we at least try to forget her?" Gordo asked in a whisper as he looked back at the girl who was sitting in the back with Ethan, Clarie and Kate.

"Gordo, Parker hasn't been after you in almost three years." laughed Miranda as she whispered back to Gordo "The last time she tried to put any moves on you was ninth grade Homecoming."

"She's been saving it up and planning something." whisperard Gordo "I just know it."

"Planning something?" Lizzie smiled.

"Yeah that would be just like her after all." said Gordo.

"How much farther is it to the party Larry?" asked Miranda getting bored.

"Look guys"sighed Larry turning in his seat to look at the girls "I'm taken a little short cut through the woods here and we should be there in plenty..............." but the rest of Larry sentence was cut off when Gordo suddenly started yelling.

"HOLY SHIT LARRY LOOK OUT!!!"

Larry whipped back around in his seat in just enough time to see a man walking down the middle of the pitch black road. His body only seen by the headlights of the SUV. Larry turned the steering wheel quickly to the left in an attempt to miss the man but it was to late. The right side of the vehicle hit the man hard and turned him a flip in the air. The SUV didn't fare to well either from the impact. The window close to Gordo head was busted open and the glass cut the young man on the head. The sudden jerk of the wheel to the left had blown out he front left tire causing the vehicle to run off into the ditch jarring all the occupants inside.

"Is everybody all right?" Larry asked nervously as he looked around the SUV.

"Am I all right!?" screeched Kate "I was just in a freaking car wreck! How in the hell could you think I was all right?!"

"Well, Kate mouth is still moving a mile a second so she's OK." said Gordo trying and failing to lighten up the moment.

"Guys" came Ethan voice from the back of the SUV "that guy we hit. He's back there on the road and he's not moving."

A few Oh Gods and some Oh shit oh shit oh shit were heard going through the SUV as Ethan,Gordo and Larry got out of the wrecked vehicle and started walking toward the body that was lying in the middle of the road. Right before they reached the body Gordo looked over his shoulder to see all of the girls as they started to get out wrecked SUV.When he turned back around Gordo found himself with Larry and Ethan looking down at the man laying in the road.

"I don't think he's breathing you guys." Larry said quietly from where he stood over the body.

"You just hit him with a three ton vehicle!" Ethan shouted "Of course he's not breathing!"

"God damn it I didn't see him! I swear I didn't!" Larry shouted back at Ethan.

"Take it easy you guys." said Gordo trying to calm the two men down "This isn't your fault Larry."

"Yeah your right David!"said Larry as he started pacing a little on the road"I mean it's dark our here on this road. And with no lights anywhere and he was just walking down the middle of the road and I uhhhh.....Oh god!" Larry moaned as he just fell down on the road "I've killed someone!"

"Ethan give me a hand here for a second would you?" Gordo asked as he reached down and took a hold of the mans arm.

"Give you a hand to do what?!" Ethan asked looking warily at both Gordo and the dead man next to him.

"I want to roll him over to see if there is any ID or a wallet or something inside his coat pocket."said Gordo "He doesn't seem to have one in his back pocket.

"Oh no! Oh hell no! "shouted Ethan as he took a step back from the body"I ain't touching no dead person!"

"Damn it Ethan he's not breathing and I don't feel a pulse!" said Gordo as he looked up at the man from where he was kneeling on the ground "So he's not going to hurt you. So get down here and help me roll him over!"

But as the two men rolled the dead body over both of them plus Larry got the shock of their life .For when as soon as the body was rolled over on it's back it's eyes suddenly opened up and turned to look at them. But that and the fact that the man was now trying to stand up and reach for them wasn't what shocked Gordo the most. What shocked Gordo the most was the fact that he still had a hold of the man wrist. And from what Gordo could feel, this now awake and moving man still had no pulse. This was a dead man now moving next to them trying to reach them. A million thoughts crossed Gordos mind but at this moment he could only think of to say was.

"RUN!!!!"

TBC?


	2. What do you mean it's dead?

Lizzie and Miranda were standing by the wrecked SUV both trying to do the best they could to tune out Kate. Hillridge High prom queen and some rich man future trophy wife had started going off on one of her famous tirade about being in a car wreck and not being at the party yet.Kate kept going on and on about how much time and trouble she went through to look good for the college guys who were going to be at the party.

"I can't believe it's a Saturday night and I'm standing here in the dark, on the side of the road, out in the middle of no where with you losers!" Kate huffed crossing her arms and blowing her bangs from her eyes for dramatic effect, but than she noticed her friend glaring at her "Oh I didn't mean you Claire when I called this bunch losers" said Kate patting her best friend on the back "I was hoping I'd at least be at the party by now! Maybe snagging me some college honey who has plans on being a future doctor!"

"But I thought you were going to the party with Ethan? "asked Parker confused "Isn't he your date for tonight?"

"OK first off dork, who gave you permission to talk to me anyway?!" said Kate turning to glare at Parker "And second I may have invited Ethan to come along to this party but it is NOT as a date. I need to be free tonight to spread charm around in an attempt to catch me some young up and coming college hottie."

"Spreading charm?" said Miranda leaning toward Lizzie and whispering in her ear "Spreading her legs is more like it.

Lizzie had to cover her mouth in an effort to hide her giggles.

"What the hell did you just say Sanchez?!" Kate hollered hearing some of Miranda loud whisper.

"What I said you tall bleached blonde bimbo was that it wasn't charm you were going to be spreading it was your............" but whatever Miranda was going to say was cut off by Gordo sudden and loud yell.

"RUN!!!"

Lizzie and the rest of the girls turned to see Ethan, Larry and Gordo running back toward them at a speed that would have made an Olympic sprinter jealous. Lizzie and Miranda had no idea Gordo could even move that fast.

"Gordo what the hell is going on!?" Lizzie asked as Gordo slid to a halt up next to her and Miranda. While Lizzie was talking to Gordo, Miranda turned and watched as Ethan and Larry passed right by them hauling ass up the road.

"MOVE IT!!" Gordo yelled starting to push the girls in the direction that Larry and Ethan had gone.

"David what's going on?" came the question from Parker.

"Watch it this blouse is one hundred percent silk!" came the usual no brain comment form Claire.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gordork?" came the expected insult from Kate.

"IT'S NO TIME FOR GUESTIONS LADIES!" Gordo yelled in a panicked voice as he still kept pushing all the girls up the road "IT'S TIME FOR HAULING ASS!!"

Maybe the girls finally realized something was wrong or maybe they just trusted Gordo because Claire, Parker , Kate and Miranda suddenly took off down the road after Larry and Ethan. But Lizzie being the typical hard head she was still stood there glaring at Gordo.

"Gordo I demand that you tell me what is going on here, right this second?!"

"I'M TRYING TO GET EVERYBODY THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON LIZZIE!" yelled Gordo never stopping as he pushed Lizzie up the road.

"Damn it Gordo the guy we hit," said Lizzie looking over Gordo shoulder at the unfortunate man "he's standing up and coming over here!"

"WHAT?! OH SHIT!" Gordo yelled as he took a quick look over his shoulder to see that Lizzie was telling him the truth. Whatever the hell that thing was it was getting closer to them.

"MOVE YOUR CUTE LITTLE ASS MCGUIRE!!" Gordo yelled even louder than he had before as he practically picked Lizzie up off the ground and started down the road.

"Gordo have you gone mental or something?" Lizzie fumed trying to plant her feet on the ground in an effort to stop Gordo from dragging her along the road "That man is more than likely hurt and needs our help!"

"Look Lizzie whatever the hell that thing is trust me it ain't no man!" said Gordo not stopping his running.

"What the hell are you talking about Gordo?"

"Lzzie I had a hold of that....things wrist when it suddenly sat up!" said Gordo having to stop because Lizzie foot tripped him up "And Lizzie it had no pulse!"

"You mean........? "Lizzie started to say but stopped when words failed her.

Even in the dark Gordo could see how pale Lizzie had become "What ever that thing is it's not breathing and it has no pulse. The last time I checked that meant you were dead!"

"bbb....bu...but" stammered Lizzie starting to panic"How is he moving if he's dead?!"

"You know what Lizzie I don't know, I don't care and I don't give a damn!" said Gordo "All I do know is that I have no desire to wait here and let that thing catch up to us for me to find out!"

"NOW MOVE IT WOMAN!!!" yelled Gordo.

This time Gordo didn't have to push Lizzie along as she suddenly took off up the road in a blur of speed with Gordo following close behind her.

TBC


	3. Bite Marks

Thanks for all who left me reviews and still thinks who read and don't leave them.

Chapter 3

Lizzie with Gordo right on her heels made the turn in the road running as fast at they possibly could. They would have more than likely have missed the unlit driveway that was just off the curve in the road if it hadn't been for Miranda yell.

"LIZZIE,GORDO THIS WAY!!"

The pair slid to a halt and looked up the up hill running driveway to see Miranda jumping up and down waving her up stretched arms in a crossing fashion trying to get their attention. They ran up the driveway past a pick up truck parked in the driveway and soon found the rest of the gang there huddled together on the front porch of a very old and a very dilapidated looking farm house.

"Have all of you been smoking dope or something?! Because what you just told me is so not possible!" screeched Kate as Ethan tried to tell her what happened to the guys when they checked on the supposed "dead" man in the road.

"I'm swearing to you Kate!" said Ethan holding his hands up in the air in surrender "that...that...thing was in the road dead one minute and than suddenly it sat up and started to come after us! Still dead by the way!"

"Hey this truck has it's key in it!" Larry shouted as he crawled into the truck and turned the ignition on "Well shit,shit,shit!"

"What's wrong?" Gordo asked as Larry crawled out of the truck with a frustrated look on his face and slammed the truck door hard.

"The damn gas hand is way below E on it!" shouted Larry as he slammed the truck door hard "We wouldn't make it two miles down the road in that damn thing."

"Hey there's a gas tank up there!" shouted Ethan as he pointed and started up toward a barn that was close to the house.

Gordo watched as Ethan ran up and gave the gas tank one good looking over and than came back down the hill with the same frustrated look on his face that Larry had on his.

"More bad news I take it?" asked Gordo rubbing his forehead.

"Damn thing has a pad lock on it!" Ethan shouted as he got back to the group "We won't be able to get any gas out of it for the truck until we get the lock off."

"All right lets see if someone home!" said Gordo"They'll more than likely have a key to the pump. Than we can get the hell out of this place."

"Gordo!" yelled Miranda as she grabbed him when he started for the front door. Gordo flinched a little because she was giving him her patented Sanchez Stare Of Death "Is this some type of sick practical joke?! Something you guys decided to spring on us girls?! Because if it is, it's sure the hell is not funny!"

"Miranda this is no joke I swear!" said Gordo as he put his hands on her shoulders feeling how she was shaking with fear "I have no clue on what's going on I swear. But what I do know is that we need to get the hell out of the open and into that house." After saying that Gordo ran up to the front door and turned the door handle. Finding it locked up nice and tight Gordo turned to the group."Somebody run around back and see if there is a back door to this place!"

"I'm on it!" yelled Claire as she took off by herself around the side of the house.

Claire had been only out of sight for only two seconds when the group heard a blood chilling scream from the direction she had just went. In a flash the group were around the building finding the source of the scream. There they found Claire being held by what, at one time might have a man. The thing that had a hold of Claire was missing practically the whole left side of it's face. But just like the thing earlier in the road this should have been dead person was also up and moving around. As Claire let out another blood chilling scream Ethan sprung into action. Charging he body checked the man off Claire knocking him ass over elbows backwards on the ground. But almost immediately the man was getting back up. Charging again Ethan grabbed the man by the shoulders and was planning on ramming him against a nearby tree in the hopes of knocking him out. But to Ethan horror the man became impaled on a low hanging branch that suddenly burst out of the front of the mans chest. Ethan watched in shock as the man just stood there looking at the limb and than back up at him. The man didn't seen to be in pain or anything as he just stared at Ethan without making a sound. Ethan watched as this thing pulled himself off the limb and once again started coming after him. Looking around for a weapon to use Ethan saw the pick ax laying on the ground. Grabbing it up Ethan put all he had in the swing. The business end of the ax caught the "man" just above the ear and sunk all the way into his head. As he watched the man quickly dropped to the ground this time not moving Ethan vomited his entire stomach content on to the ground. But Ethan soon got his wits together, grabbed Claire up off the ground and headed for the back door.

"COME ON GUYS, THIS ONE IS UNLOCKED!!" yelled Ethan as he flung the back door open and ran in still dragging Claire, with everyone coming in right behind him. Gordo coming in last slammed the door shut and locked it.

"HELLO IS ANYONE HERE??!!" Miranda yelled as she cautiously made her way down the dark hallway that lead off from the ktichen "HELLO ANYONE?"

"I don't think anyone is here, Rand." said Lizzie as she followed closely behind Miranda.

"HOLY SHIT!" both girls yelled in fright as the lights in the hallway suddenly came on. The girls turned to see Gordo standing next to a light switch.

"Sorry"said Gordo looking at them sheepishly "I thought we needed a little light on the subject."

The group made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room keeping an eye out for the home occupants or more of what ever those things outside were.

"Would someone mind telling me just what in the hell is going on?" Larry asked for once totally clueless "Anyone have any idea just what in the hell just happened to us?"

"We just saw two people who were very much dead just get up and come after us!" Ethan yelled at the school brain "That is what the hell just happened to us!"

"That is so not happening!" Kate wailed as she collapsed down on the only chair in the living room and than went suddenly quiet.

"Claire are you alright?" Parker asked a little concerned as she helped the young girl down on to the old sofa in the living room.

"No"the frightened girl said as tears streamed down her face"That...that person out there bit me on the arm." Claire held her right arm up so everyone could see a very nasty looking bite mark on the outside region of it.

"Damn"said Parker as she gave the wound a good looking over "David?" she said looking over her shoulder at Gordo "This looks pretty bad."

Gordo walked over to kneel in front of the girls and looked at the wound "Parker I think I saw a bathroom just off the hallway leading back to the kitchen." said Gordo pointing back toward the way they came "Take Claire back there and see if you can clean that bite up some ok. Put some soap or hydrogen peroxide or something on it."

"Will do David." said Parker as she stood up "Come on Claire lets go get you cleaned up." Parker said as she pulled the crying girl to her feet and stared down the hall toward the bathroom.

"Ethan go with them and keep a close eye on them." said Gordo taking charge of the situation.

"Gotcha Gordman" said Ethan who was down the hall like a rocket trying to catch up with the two girls.

"Gordo?"came Miranda voice behind him.

Gordo turned to see her holding up the business end of a telephone.

"This thing is making some type of weird sound."

Gordo walked over to her and put the phone to his ear and heard a shrill sound coming out of it "Damn something must be wrong with it or the phone lines!"

"My cell phone not working either." said Larry as he held up his phone "It just keeps saying the cell network is down."

Gordo looked down to his side to find that he had lost his cell phone somewhere during the middle of their little adventure. "Anybody else got their phone on them?"

Everyone else shook their heads no or said their phone was back in the SUV in their purses.

"Well, shit"muttered Gordo. There went his idea for trying to call for help.

"Where is the tv?" asked Kate as she got up quickly out of the chair and started looking around the room.

"This is so not the time to be watching American Idol, Kate!" said Lizzie in anger.

"No dumbass!" said Kate rolling her eyes "The TV might have something on it that might tell us about what the hell is going on!"

"Oh"was all an embarrassed Lizzie could get out.

"I don't see one." said Larry looking around the room.

"Me either." said Miranda.

"Well, what the hell kind of screwed up Stone-Age place are we in that doesn't even have a god damn tv?!" said Kate throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Hold it." said Gordo kneeling down in a the back corner of the room "There's a radio over here."

"Crank it up Gordo and lets see if it's saying anything." said Lizzie.

"Just a second and here we go...."said Gordo as the radio suddenly burst to life.

Radio:" Because of the obvious threat to untold numbers of citizens due to the crisis that is even now developing, this radio station will remain on the air day and night. This station and hundreds of other radio and TV stations throughout this part of the country are pooling their resources through an emergency network hookup to keep you informed of all developments. At this hour, we repeat, these are the facts as we know them. There is an epidemic of mass murder being committed by a virtual army of unidentified assassins. The murders are taking place in villages and cities, in rural homes and suburbs with no apparent pattern nor reason for the slayings. It seems to be a sudden general explosion of mass homicide. We have some descriptions of the assassins. Eyewitnesses say they are ordinary-looking people. Some say they appear to be in a kind of trance. Others describe them as being misshapen monsters. At this point, there's no really authentic way for us to say who or what to look for and guard yourself against."

Gordo noticed that Lizzie and Miranda were standing close to one another offering each other support as they listened to the radio in shock. But what surprised Gordo most of anything, ok other than having dead people walking around was the fact that Kate was actually leaning up against Larry and staying quiet.

Radio:" Reaction of law enforcement officials is one of complete bewilderment at this hour. Police and sheriff's deputies and emergency ambulances are literally deluded with calls for help. The scene can be best described as mayhem. The mayors of Seattle, Denver, and Los Angeles, along with the governments of several western and southwestern states indicated that the National Guard may be mobilized at any moment, but that has not happened as yet. The main advice news reporters have been able to get from official sources is to tell private citizens to stay inside their homes behind locked doors. So far, the best advice they we are able to give the public is this quote from Chief T. K. Dunbar from Santa Fe,New Mexico, who is quoted as saying, "Tell the people for God's sake to get off the streets! Tell them to go home and lock their windows and doors up tight! We don't know what kind of murder-happy characters we're dealing with here.So please do not venture outside for any reason until the nature of this crisis has been determined, and until we can advise what course of action to take. Keep listening to radio and TV for special instructions as this crisis develops further."

"All right people you heard the man!" said Gordo taking charge again as he turned the radio down and stood up "Let's look around for some wood,hammers and some nails and lets board this damn place up nice and tight! And if anyone finds any keys laying around hold on to them. They may go to that damn gas tank out back."

TBC 


	4. That Love In The Air Or Rotting Zombie F...

Ok first thanks for all the reviews.This next chapter won't be a scary one per say.Since this is a horror story and since this board more than likely won't let me do the traditional horror movie breast shot I've decided to put in a small love starting chapter.

Disclaimer-Nothing of LMG or Night of the Living Dead is owned by me.

Title-Is That Love In The Air Or Rotting Zombie Flesh

Parker shut the door as she came out of the bathroom so Claire could have a little bit of privacy for a time. She was so lost in her thoughts of trying to figure out just what in the hell was going on,she didn't notice that someone else was in the hall with her.

"How is she?"

"Jesus Christ Ethan! Don't be sneaking up on me like that!" yelled Parker as she spun around to see her seventeen year old classmate leaned up against the hallway wall watching her.

"Sorry Parker I didn't mean to startle you" Ethan said feeling a little quilty" But really how is she doing?"

Parker looked at Ethan with worry starting to show on her face "Well at first I thought she was alright, well, as alright as she could be considering the situation we're in. But now she's starting to throw up a little bit. At first I thought it was just nerves you know. All of us and her being scared shitless because of that thing out in the yard and the road going after us." Parker sighed again frustration "But now......." Parker started to say but stopped.

"But now what?" asked Ethan as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to stand by Parker.

"As I was cleaning her arm she was starting to get warm to the touch." said Parker as she started to explain what had happened in the time she was in the bathroom with Claire "So when I found a thermometer in the bathroom I used it on her."

"And?"

"Ethan she's got one hell of a fever starting to hit her system." said Parker looking up at him with concern "And it's only getting worse as more time passes."

"Do you think the bit she got from that dead thing out in the yard is responsible for it?" asked Ethan starting to feel concerned "Maybe she picked up some type of bug or uhhh....."Ethan paused to find the right word"....hell I don't know maybe a virus or something from it?"

"That's a possibility" said Parker nodding her head "But it's also possible that she maybe just has the flu bug starting to hit her system."

"Well, if that's all that it is," sighed Ethan "She picked a hell of a bad time to get sick."

"Yeah" was all Parker could say as the days events started to take there toll on her causing her to start to shake with fear.

Seeing this Ethan quickly grabbed her and held her close to his chest in an embrace "Take it easy Parker. Everything is going to be alright.I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Really?" Ethan heard her mumble against his chest in a quiet voice.

"Yes, really." Ethan said calmly "I won't let anything happen to one of my girls, if I can help it." After saying that Ethan watched as Parker lifted her head of his chest and took a step back from him. He watched as she wiped the tears of her face with her hands while giving him a funny look the whole time."What?"

"Since when did I become one of YOUR girls?" Parker asked with a large smile starting to form on her face.

"You've always been one of my friends Parker." Ethan told her and than watched as the look of surprise came over her face "Don't tell me you didn't know that?"

"Bu...but your Ethan Kraft!" was all Parker could mutter out as she felt her smile vanish from her face because of the shock Ethan last statement had caused.

"Yes, I know who I am." laughed Ethan.

"What I meant Ethan is that your HillRidge HIgh star athlete! Voted most popular and all that jazz," said Parker "Why would you even consider little old me,Paker McKenzie little Ms. Nobody one of your friends?"

"OK first off your not a nobody!" said Ethan as looked down at Parker "We may not be best buds who hang out together after school everyday and all, but I've always considered you my friend."

Parker felt her smile start to return to her face "But what about Kate?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she your girl?"

"No, she's not."said Ethan shaking his head "We were only using each other these last few years."

"Using each other?"

"Yeah you know." said Ethan "We were just the schools most popular boy and schools most popular girl dating one another just so we could stay looking cool. Kate never cared about me." Ethan smiled after saying that "Even I'm not that dumb not to know that."

"ETHAN YOUR NOT DUMB!" said Parker trying to make Ethan feel better like he had done for her.

"It's alright Parker." smiled Ethan "The way I see it the fact that I realize I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer also shows I do have some clue on what's going on. And one of the clue that I just got was when I watched you as you were worrying about Claire."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was watching you worry about her and than I also watched as you took her in here and started taking care of her. Claire a girl who has been nothing but evil to you all through high school. But here you are taking care of her."

"But it was the right thing for me to do."

"Exactly" Ethan said still smiling "You cared enough to forget all of what she's done to you and help her. And to me when it comes to finding the right girl that means a whole lot.

"Really?" asked Parker who could hardly believe what Ethan was saying to her.

"Oh yeah a lot more." said Ethan "Even more than the fact that Claire is the cool head cheerleader or the fact that Kate is the supposed hottest girl in school with the best rack for a chest. Oh and by the way did you know that Kate wears padding in her bra to make her chest look bigger?"

Parker could feel her small smile turn in to a big goofy grin that was starting to spread across her face. But before she could say anything she and Ethan heard the toilet in the bathroom flush again.

"I'd better get in there and see if she's OK." Parker said as she turned to look at the bathroom door and than back to Ethan.

"OK" said Ethan as he looked down the hallway back toward the living room "I should probably go find the rest of the gang and see what all that damn hammering is all about."

Parker was just about to open the bathroom door when Ethan voice stopped her.

"Paker?"

"Yes,?" asked Parker as she turned to face him.

"When this is all over and we get out of here." said Ethan looking hopeful "Would you like to go with me sometime to the Digital Bean and maybe grab some coffee?"

"I'd love to Ethan." said Paker.

"Good" Ethan said now the one with the big goofy grin on his face "Well like I said I'd better get back in there and see what's going on."

Parker watched as Ethan went down the hall and was soon out of sight. As she opened the door to the bathroom the whole situation suddenly hit her. She was going to go on a date with Ethan Kraft!

Now that was something to live for, thought Parker as she went into the bathroom to check on Claire.

TBC 


End file.
